And All That Could Have Been
by Sutaru-shitsuteru
Summary: HieiOC KuramaOC.When the Reiki Tantei are charged with potecting two hanyou twins, will it break them, drive them further to insanity, or will the two snuggle their way down into their hearts? What do they have to do with the newest bad guys?
1. The Pages of A Fake Life

Sutaru: Hello! First fan-fic, but you can dis me all you want! Flames will be used to roast marshmellows and anything else that'll go on a roasting stick!

Hiei: Make the baka onna cry, ningens--oof! snores

Sutaru: puts away dart gun D'you hear something?

Kurama, Ai and Uki: shake heads

Sutaru: Hey, Seto, do the disclaimer!

Kaiba: No. crosses arms

Sutaru: presses button that slides open door that reveals Mokuba dangling over starving shark infested waters Oh, really?

Kaiba: eye twitches Sutaru declares thatshe does not own YYH, or the Nine Inch Nail song All That Could Have Been, or, at least, not in this world...She also does not own a cellphone, or a lawn, or a window box, or lawn chairs, or a pet that lived...Or a cell phone...

Sutaru: growls angrily Damn my okaasan...DAMN HER!

_And All That Could Have Been White Shadows_

(Breeze still carries the sound  
Maybe I'll disappear  
Tracks will fade in the snow  
You won't find me here  
Ice is starting to form  
Ending what had begun  
I am locked in my head  
With what I've done  
I know you tried to rescue me  
Didn't let anyone get in  
Left with a trace of all that was  
And all that could have been  
Please  
Take this  
And run far away  
Far away from me  
I am  
Tainted  
The two of us  
Were never meant to be  
All these  
Pieces  
And promises and left behinds  
If only I could see  
In my  
Nothing  
You meant everything  
Everything to me  
Gone fading everything  
And all that could have been  
Please  
Take this  
And run far away  
Far as you can see  
I am  
Tainted  
And happiness and peace of mind  
Were never meant for me  
All these  
Pieces  
And promises and left behinds  
If only I could see  
In my  
Nothing  
You meant everything  
Everything to me)

" Watashi ni-do hikage nichijou tame raibu!"

With a slight groan, Ukime Tomotanshin rolled over in her bed, with every intentional purpose of going back to sleep, until the harsh glare of pale sunlight hit her eyes.

" Uki! Get up!" a cheerful voice shouted, causing said girl to bury her head into her burghandy pillow case.

" Shut up, Ai!" Ukime yelled back, and her door slammed open.

" Now, is that any way to treat your one and only sister?" Aijou Tomotanshin asked with a pout on her face.

" No, it's a way to treat _you_," Ukime grumbled, raising her head a few inches.

Even grumpy and sleep, Ukime was beautiful; her white hair, which was cut short, spunky, and spiky, was streaked naturally with chunky bits of lavender color, catching the glint of the sun. The heated glare she gave out came from two colors, one a rich, deep color of gold, the other a pale, crimson. She was only a short height of four foot eleven, but with the help of five inch, knee-high boots and a short fused temper, she made everyone seem shorter than they really were.

Aijou wore her white and lavender curly hair in ringlets that fell just below her she usually held in a slack ponytail. Her eyes were the same as her sisters, but, instead of icy or heated glares, she smiled at people much more often than her counterpart. She need neither boots nor temper, for her kind and caring nature made her seem a much bigger person.

The two twins, if you could call them that, were rarely the kind to switch personalities, but neither could live without the other.

" Uki, we have to go shopping today. Would you prefer us not accentuate our new homes?" Ai asked, standing up to allow her sister to put her feet on the ground.

" I'd prefer we not spend our precious money on things that would not be properly digestible if we, say, had no cash for groceries," Ukime grumbled, stretching her sore muscles and walking over to her closet.

" I'll go get dressed, and meet you down stairs for breakfast in ten minutes," Ai said as if she had not heard one syllable that had originated from Uki's mouth.

Uki growled as her door closed, and she turned back to her closet. Within two minutes, she had chosen a pair of jeans that were little more than shreds, but covered the important parts, that she had graphitized on in sharpie, and a dark navy tank top that grazed with self ripped tassels her pierced and tattooed bellybutton, with the phrase ' Don't hate me because I'm different, hate me because I can kick your ass' on the front in white. She tugged on her affection-worn five inch platform black boots and ruffled her hair. She smirked at her mirror reflection before turning to her desk. On her left arm she pulled on a sweatband with a broken heart sown on it, black, blue, purple, white and clear jelly bracelets, and on herright she wore several charm bracelets, a spiky leather band and a striped black and white hand-warmer. To finish the 'bad-ass' look off, she snapped around her neck a diamond embedded purple leather dog collar and a blue crescent moon, on a white gold necklace, to which Ai held the counter part, a golden sun.

In her own room, Ai chose a wardrobe that was a little-_lot _less grungy and punk rocker-ish. She wore a long, sheer-white, pleated skirt that grazed her ankles and swished with every movement the girl made. Around her slender waist hung a suede brown belt with the shapes of flowers cut out, with long tassels that swung to her knees. On top of a mint colored under-shirt, she pulled on a pastel purple, plunging v-necked shirt with sleeves that came to her elbows. Ai pulled her long white curls on top of her head, with the exception of a few bangs, into a bun, so the thick lavender fanned out across her bare back and barely grazed her shirt. On her feet she wore light brown beaded leather sandals, and around her neck went a doubled strand of pearls, and a bronze sun charm on a golden chain, the counterpart of which Uki owned.

The necklaces had once belong to their mother, Mikiri, and _her _twin sister, Kiaku, their aunt. Kiaku had been born in Ningenkai as full humans, but raised in Makai. Theylived withwolf demons, and became prowlesses of the night, thieves. But their mother had fallen for ademon man she had met in the tribe. Ahou Tomotanshin. Whenhe found out that Mikiri was pregnant, and on top of that, a human, he fled, leaving only his daughters, nine months later. As some foolish penance for her daughters' father's cowardice, Mikiri and Kiaku forfeit their necklaces, andgave Aijou and Ukime thetwo pendants. 'Opposites, the sun and the moon are,' they were told, ' but neither can rise again without knowing the other will follow.'

At the young age of nine, Mikiri wasstoned, beaten, and floggedin front of her daughters for her heart's weakness. Their minds were wiped clear of their nine years in Makai, and of the tribe, and their hanyou heritages. They thought they were pure, human twins.

††††

" AI!" Uki yelled after five hours of shopping, pulling her sister to a stand-still. Ai, who had relentlessly pulled Uki through almost all of the home care stores in Tokyo, paused with an innocent look on her face.

" Hai?" she questioned, readjusting the bags that went all the way up her arms.

" Please, you know I don't ask much of you, shisuta, just let me_ rest_ for ten minutes!" Uki pleaded, falling to her knees, glossing over her mismatched eyes.

" Bu-but, in ten minutes, all the good lawn chairs'll be gone!" Ai pouted. Uki slapped her forehead.

" WE LIVE IN AN APARTMENT! WE HAVE NO LAWN! WE DON'T EVEN HAVE WINDOW BOXES!" Uki shrieked at her twin, leaping to her feet.

" You never know," Ai said, waving a finger in Uki's face.

" I'll get a latte and be in Dokusha's Bookstore," Uki grumbled, walking away. She got her drink and crossed the fountain walk way of Tokyo Square, pushing the door to Peiji Dokusha's small, family owned bookshop.

" Ukime!" the twenty-five year old manager smiled, throwing her arms around Uki.

" Konnichi-wa, Pei!" Uki laughed.

" Long time, no see! Genki desu ka?" she asked, abandoning her post from behind the counter to sit with the girl in the provided, fluffy black armchairs centered around a small, circular coffee table.

" I'm fine, just escaping from Ai," Uki grumbled, making the black haired woman laugh.

" I hope you've kept up with your reading," Pei warned, looking at Uki with a hard glare.

" Who do you think I _am_? For your information, I read _Of Mice and Men_, _The Hobbit_, _The Catcher In The Rye_, and _Jane Eyre._ Ha, ha," Uki said disdainfully, sticking her nose in the air. She managed to keep that position for a few seconds before lapsing into laughs with Pei.

" Tell ya what, everything you bring to my counter, on the house," Pei smiled, and the punk gasped.

" Peiji, I…I couldn't!" she refused, shaking her head.

" Yes, you can, but I expect an outrageously expensive birthday gift!" giggled Pei.

Index:

Watashi ni-do hikage nichijou tame raibu-I need sunshine to live

Hai-yes

Konnichi-wa-Good afternoon

Genki desu ka- How are you?

Review!

Your faithful authoress, Sutaru!

Remember: Flames will be used to roast marshmellows and anything else that'll go on a roasting stick!

Hiei: Which I will empale her on-DAMN YOU, ONNA!

Sutaru: grins and puts down large stick So, for fear of my life, I leave you--NOW! dashes away from Hiei, trying to stab her

Kurama: sweatdrop Review so she won't cry.

Sutaru: from far away Hey! I don't cr--aayyyy! gets tackled by Hiei


	2. The Love of Educational Learners

Sutaru: I hope you understand how this works. Nothing belongs to me. AND I STILL DON'T HAVE A CELL PHONE!

Che!

Hiei: Yay. She's in pain.

Sutaru: I'll show you pain...

"Explain once more: why we are watching these baka onnas?" The interrogator was a short man with spiky, gravity-defying onyx hair who looked the age of seventeen. Dressed in all black with the exception of a white starburst in his hair and a white head band, he put out the image of someone who did not want to be messed with. His cold, piercing eyes in the color of blood did nothing to dis-prove this image.

The question was directed at a tall, handsome man (that could have passed as a woman if he tried) with long, slightly spiky ruby red hair, and beautiful emerald eyes. He was dressed in a brown jacket over a white tee shirt, and plain blue jeans, and he looked perfectly at home in the chair on the villa of Café Shiruba.

" Because, Hiei, if we do not do the jobs we are assigned, one, Koenma will take you off parole—"

" That wouldn't be a bad thing," Hiei interjected, and Kurama smirked.

" In lieu of jail, and two, these perfectly innocent twins could be placed directly in the face of danger," Kurama finished. " And we'd be arrested," he added. This statement made the elderly woman at the table next to them cast a wary eye at the two and get up to leave.

" There's nothing bad about that, and, besides, there's no special quality about these two." Hiei observed one of the girls--dressed in ripped clothing with way too many bracelets-- they were watching fall to her knees, shrieking loudly. " Except they probably ate glue."

This prompted a laugh from Kurama. " There is something odd about them. I just can't put my finger on it." Kurama tapped his chin thoughtfully with a long finger, and sighed defeatedly. " No matter. I suspect we'll find out soon enough."

†††††

" Can we go _now_!" Uki moaned, who had all but given up at trying to free her wrist from her sister's grip.

" Fine, Uki, go sit at Café Shiruba. I've just gotta pick up curtains for my room, and some paint for the living room, and then I'll be done," Ai sighed heavily, already focusing her red and gold eyes on the next homeware appliance store.

" I'll probably be at home then," Uki grumbled, and was hard put not to leap up and down at the point that she had easily evaded another hour of shopping. She walked with forced calmness to the villa, only to find all the tables were filled. " Excuse me, d'you mind if I sit here?" she asked two boys her age, one short in black, the other laid back with long, vibrant ruby hair.

" No, of course not," the second one answered, for the other did not seem very sociable. He gestured towards the seat in front of him and Uki plopped down.

" Ukime Tomotanshin," she introduced, pressing her red cheeks to the cool glass of the table.

" Suuichi Minamino," the red head replied.

" Hn."

" And Hiei Jaganshi." A gesture to his friend, but Hiei looked like he wanted to bite Suuichi's hand off.

" I know _you_." Uki gave an evil smile. She bared her teeth at Suuichi. " Minamino. You're the talk of Aisei _and_ Sara High." She placed both hands over her heart and sighed, as if love-sick. " Oh, Suuichi, I love you _so_ much that I made my little brother get green contacts and dye his hair, and made him pose for pictures, which I now have plastered all over my wall and make out with!" One wrist over her pierced brow, she let her head fall to one side, and smirked, a grin which Hiei matched unintentionally.

" Oh, really? I pity your brother," Suuichi said wryly.

" Naw, I don't have a brother. Just a blasted twin," Uki growled. As sudden as she had lapsed into her Hate, she smiled brightly, causing Suuichi to fear for her sanity. " Well, I've gotta go before Ai comes back. Remember Minamino," she warned, wagging a finger, " Those fan girls run fast!"

As thunder broke in the sky, she dug her hands in her pockets, fingers poked out of holes, and strolled off.

" Freak," Hiei muttered as she walked away.

" Freak," she muttered as she walked away.

Sutaru: You likey?

Hiei: I come off as a jerk. I think I'm begining to like you...(grins wickedly)

Kurama: Well, _that's _never a good thing.

Sutaru: ( Backs away from Hiei slowly) Review please, and I'll have the next one or two chappies up in about a week.


	3. Illuminating A Cloudy Sky

" AIJOU!" Uki screamed finally, drawing the attention of just about everyone in the shop. Ai blinked, staring at her twin, who was red faced.

" Hai?" she asked innocently.

" Three days! _Three days _you have dragged me out shopping! I-CAN'T-TAKE-IT-ANYMORE!" Uki shrieked, grasping her hair by the roots, eyes mad and insane.

"Then go home, Ukime," Ai shrugged as if her twin had not just burst out screaming in the middle of a packed department store.

" I hate you," the other one mumbled as she walked off. She sighed heavily as she closed her eyes, pushing open the door and walking straight into someone. She sprawled across her back, surprised, letting out a stream of multi-colorful and many-languaged curses.

" My, I'm sorry!" a feminine voice said, startled, and a hand reached into her field of vision to help her up. She recognized the red hair and emerald eyes as the teenager that, along with his companion, as the one who had found her as an enigma two days before.

" Ah, Minamino-kun, I knew you couldn't resist me," she said with a rueful smile, ignoring his hand and pushing herself up of her own accord.

" If I understood it correctly, you were the one who chose that precise moment to walk into me," Suuichi replied with a wink.

" Rarely have I met one who is so eager to engage in a battle of wits," Uki said, but sounded pleased.

" Yes, well, I usually pertain it to make my friends fell they are unworthy of my excellent presence," he sighed dismally, but Uki could detect the amusement, and joke, behind his words.

" Can we stop using large words? I've already got a headache from that demon I call twin." Suuichi looked alarmed at the mention of the word 'demon', but relaxed slightly as he saw Uki meant it as a metaphor, and not literally.

" Well, I'll have to leave you fawning over me, for I must escape the tyrant that is the modern day Shopper," Uki growled, glaring pointedly at her twin, who was leaving the checkout.

" Nice to have bumped into you," Suuichi bowed mockingly, and Uki grinned. Without further words, she spun around, feet moving with a fevered pace as she evaded the eyesight of Ai.

" At least he knew the meaning of his words," Uki said aloud of the conversation having just had. Within half an hour she had reached the apartment which she had rented with her sibling. " Ahhhh!" she screamed, realizing that Ai had thwarted her once more, though without knowing. It seemed that Ai had the only key to the door, and she herself was not due home for hour. As it was, a few hours would cause Uki great sickness if she couldn't get in, as the heavy storm clouds that had loomed over Tokyo finally decided to release their flow of pelting and icy sheets of rain.

" _Why, Kami, must you make my life Hell!_" She found herself shrilly shrieking as she leapt for the fire escape ladder that, too, taunted her by being inches out of reach. She crouched low, cursing, among other things, her small height. As she grasped onto the cold slick metal, her entire body received a shocking jolt, the ladder ( and ultimately, Uki's body) being illuminated in a dazzling display of blinding white lightning. She screamed, discolored eyes wide in pain and surprise, as she fell to the ground for the second time that day. The sweet smell of charred flesh drifted in all sorts of direction, and Uki's entire body felt as though someone had set fire to her. She panted heavily, tears streaming from her eyes, which also caused immense agony just to hit the ground. She couldn't move for shelter as each rain drop felt as though someone had stabbed her.

" Can you move, onna?" a harsh voice demanded, and although she recognized it, she could not tempt her headache for a name.

" No," Uki answered, and the stretch of her lips made her wish she had not.

" No matter how much this hurts, you _cannot_ scream," the man, Hiei, she remembered, commanded. He lifted her from her sprawled position, and her skin screamed in protest as if someone had stuck a white-hot poker to her.

" We need to get her to Genkai's," someone else, out of Uki's vision, murmured, and her eyes widened. _Suuichi?_


	4. Murder, With Advanced Warning

Ohayo, minna! Your faithful authoress here, Sutaru, or Sue!

Hiei: No one's eager to have you back.

Hiei, shut up. Here, have sweet snow.

Okay, I'm gonna start replying to those who review, so, here are all of the seven people who have reviewed since chapter one:

_Bluewater26_: I now know someone has suffered through phone-less agony like me. But, good news, I might get one when school starts! Yay! Thanks for the revealing personalities, but, do you think I've created a MS in Ukime or Aijou, and/or, are any of the originals a little OOC? Please tell me!

_BleedingAngels911_: Thank you! You are kind! I will always update as soon as possible, just as long as I keep getting reviews! LOL I love your name btw!

_TwilightSoulTaker: _COOKIES! I love cookies. Kurama does too_. ( Kurama: Nods vigorously) _Usually, instead of well thought out, I'm not thinking at all! I WANT MORE COOKIE POINTS!

_HisEmeraldEyes_: I love your reviews most of all! You make me cry! That's a good thing, though. I'll try and keep the humor, but it gets a little…I don't wanna say…gruesome, but it gets a little more serious.

_EyeoftheKissoftheDragon_: Your very welcome for the index-translations! I try, ya know? Well, I've updated, you just gotta keep reading!

Here ya go! The next installment. Go Foo Fighters!

Kurama: Well, that was random. Check the first chapter for disclaimers, because Kaiba doesn't want to do them again.

* * *

The first thing that startled Uki out of her deep unconsciousness was the fact she was not in her own bed. The second, which only occurred when she decided to look around, was that a pair of crimson red eyes were staring at her. She shouted out in surprise, leaping back, and stopped as her mismatched eyes caught sight of her skin. Wasn't it supposed to be charred? Unless…the only way it could have healed was that she had been put into a coma.

" What month is it?" she asked, scandalized, to the only other person in the room. It just happened to be a timid looking girl, who looked alarmed at Uki's sudden out burst. Her thick mane of teal was held back in a ribbon that matched her red eyes, and she was small. She looked as if she spent most of her time weeping or in a deep pit of sorrow, and the sadness gave her an ethereal-fallen-angel air.

" Um….It's October…" the girl answered, still surprised.

" Shit, it's been one year!" Uki exclaimed, holding her head in her hands.

" No, Ukime-san, you were brought here by Hiei-kun and Kurama-kun only a day ago," the girl corrected her. " My name's Yukina," she said, bowing after Uki's silence.

" Konnichi'wa, Yukina-chan," the punk said, sounding distracted. " Um, are those Hiei and Kurama's here? Wherever _here_ is."

" Yes, Ukime-san, would you like me to fetch them for you?" Uki nodded and took Yukina's absence as an opportunity to look over the room.

The vicinity was baron with the exception of bandages piled onto cloth in the corner and the low bed that Uki rested on. It reminded her much of the dance dojo she and Ai had learned graceful dances at. She crawled over to examine what the bandages laid on, and realized with horror as the door opened and two people---_male _people---entered, that those were her clothes.

" AHHHHHHHHH! GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT!" she screamed, and the two whipped around at lightning speed, faces quickly blushing a furious scarlet.

She hurriedly scrambled to put on her jeans and baggy tee shirt, eyes wide in terror.

" You saw every thing, didn't you?"

" Yes."

" At least say I have a nice body."

" We are not inclined, nor able to answer that."

"….I hate you…"

* * *

Uki, for the first time in her entire existence, was petrified. Of the phone, no less. Well, not exactly the phone, as the person on the other end.

" _UKIME, HAVE YOU NO IDEA HOW SCARED I WAS! I CHECKED ALL THE HOSPITALS IN A 50 MILE RADIUS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! IF YOU'RE NOT SERIOUSLY INJURED WHEN I GET THERE, YOU WILL BE!" _Ai screamed on the receiver which Uki held at arm's length away from her body.

" That's you twin?" Hiei, who sat in the window sill and could hear every syllable, asked, with a condescending smirk. Uki stuck her tongue out at him and proceeded to relay the address that she was at to her sister.

" _GOOD, AND YOU HAD BETTER BE THERE, OR I WILL LEARN AN ADVANCED TYPE OF MAGIC AFTER I KILL YOU, JUST TO BRING YOU BACK AND KILL YOU AGAIN!" _

" I can see how you're related," Suuichi (also known as Kurama, which Uki had found out), muttered, earning a glare from the teenager.

" She's gonna murder me," the girl moaned, collapsing back on the ground. " Oh, yeah…" she said suddenly with a look of realization on her face, and she sat up to stare at the duo.

" What, you remember where you left your sanity?" Hiei questioned, looking out the window.

" You never told me how I was healed. I've only been here 24 hours, and those burns should have taken weeks, maybe months to heal," Uki pointed out.

" Well assessed. You should major in the Medical field," Kurama said lazily, not looking up from his book, and not answering her question.

Even though she had been awake for only a few hours, she knew that this was all the answer she was going to get, for Kurama wouldn't answer more than he wanted to.

She, instead of pressing the matter, settled for crossing her legs, folding her arms and settling a pout on her lips.

" Aren't there any other people here besides you two and Yukina?" she burst out, eyes frantic for company.

" Three, but I doubt you would want to meet them," Hiei answered lethargically, and Uki bounced up, a weird happiness radiating from her that at other times she would have scorned upon.

She threw open the rice paper door and went dashing out into the court yard, peering around for signs of life. She caught sight of the back of a glossy black head, and with a smile, threw her arms out, embracing the person.

" LIFE!" she screamed, and the boy turned around.

" _Uki_?" he asked incrediously, holding her at arm's length.

" _Yuusuke!" _

* * *

HAHAHA! Cliffies rock. For authoresses', anyways. Remember, review, and flames will be used to roast marshmallows and anything else that goes on a roasting stick.

Kuwabaka: (rubbing ass) I tried telling her that_ I _don't go on a roasting stick.

Hiei: Also, keep in mind that your evil flames will melt my sweet snow. ( eye twitches) SWEET SNOW…..


	5. Merrily Skipping Down The Wooded Path

Sue: Konnichi'wa, minna! Me here. Me, as in Sue, and Sue as in—

Hiei: Do you really think they care?

Sue: Whatever. Anyways, good news!

Kaiba: You're dying and will not show up tomorrow because you've been placed in the ICU with

a terminal disease?

Sue: (snorts) Don't _you_ wish. I'm gonna be on the computer almost every day, so chapters will be

flying in at the speed of Hiei!

Kurama: Nice analogy.

Sue: Arigato, Kurama-kun! I've decided to put disclaimers back in because they're soooooooooo fun!

Hiei: Don't you think if she owned Yu Yu Hakusho…or anything for that matter, that she'd be on

the six o' clock news, laughing maniacally, screaming, " You can't put me in jail, cuz I'm the great

Nikore, owner of all you minions!"?

Kaiba: She does that anyways. I saw her cousin on an episode of cops.

Sue: What's Billy up to now! Nevermind. Kurama, Hiei, do yo' thang.

Hiei: Yo', yo', yo', I'm busta rhyme here!

Kurama: Peace up, A-town down!

Hiei: You pimps sure you'd wanna let Sue have anythang? With a mind like dat ass like that, all the

fella say, Dang!

Kurama: She _ain't _fine!

Sue: Hey--!

Hiei: All them lawya's in New York done sent her to da judge, for copy right infringements, but

only cuz of grudge! So she's learned outta shame, puttin' us unda th' correct autha's name!

Lil Jon: YEAH!

Sue:….that _sucked_.

* * *

" Yuusuke!" Uki screamed, and hugged the boy again. He laughed, unbelievingly, and lifted the girl

up in his arms, making her chuckle.

" I always regretted that I was small enough for you to do that," she said, but her tone was one of

a joke.

" Urameshi!" a voice shouted out, and the boy instantly let go of Uki. She turned to see who had

interrupted their reunion. He was unnaturally tall, and wore curly orange hair piled on the top of his

head. He had a squashed face and brown eyes that told he was overly confident in himself. He ran

up to the two and took in the sight of the two, instantly assuming the worst. " You're two timin'

Yukimura, ain't ya?" he demanded, and Yuusuke burst out laughing. He held his stomach as Uki

dropped out of his arms, also looking amused.

" Look, whoever you are, one, EWWW, and two, I'm his cousin!" she shouted over Yuusuke's

laughing. A look of mixed surprise and dawning realization hit the boy's pug-like face. Yuusuke

sighed heavily and sat up, just for Uki to be catapulted to the side by a white blur.

" _I SWAER ONE DAY YOU ARE GOING TO DRIVE ME TO MY UNTIMELY DEMISE, _

_AND I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I WILL FIND A WAY, WHETHER FROM _

_HEAVEN OR HELL, I WILL FIND A WAY TO COME BACK AND BEAT THE LIVING _

_SHIT OUT OF YOU! WHAT IN THE SEVEN RINGS OF HELL MADE YOU DECIDE TO _

_JUST MERRILY SKIP OFF DOWN THE WOODED PATH TO A SHINTO SHRINE IN THE _

_MIDDLE OF TOKYO WITHOUT TELLING ME, OR CALLING ME, OR LEAVING A _

_NOTE! I WAS SO WORIED! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN LAYING IN A DITCH IN _

_YOKOHANA FOR I KNEW, AND NO ONE SAW YOU GO INTO THE APARTMENT OR _

_ANYTHING!" _the white blur, which turned out to be Ai once she had stopped moving, demanded

in such a shrill voice that Uki was positive that her ear drums had been blown out. She straddled

Uki's hips, hands pushing her twin's shoulders back against the ground, panting for air.

" Ai-jou…can't…_breathe!_" Uki wheezed, and Ai rolled to the side, letting the girl up. Uki rubbed

the sides of her shoulders, looking across at Ai, who returned the glance as a heated glare.

" Well?" Ai demanded once again, and Uki sighed.

" It's gonna take a while to explain. Can we go inside?" At that moment, Yuusuke's presence was

remembered, and Ai threw herself at the teenager, embracing her cousin.

" Konnichi'wa, 'Suke-kun!" she smiled, and he smirked.

" I see _you_ two haven't changed."

* * *

Sue: A little shorter, but….The whole YYH explanation you all have been waiting for is coming up

in the next chapter, I promise!

Hiei: Like your promises are of any worth.

Sue: Shut up. I noticed I've been getting a lot more hits than reviews, and I would like to

encourage some of you to leave ideas, encouragements and even flames, because the only way an

author can achieve perfection is if those who read her work help mold her into something better.

Sayonara!


	6. Rewriting Over The Pages

"Okay, Minamino. Explain."

"Well, it's a little harder than that. It starts much earlier than where Ukime believes it does. I will request no interruptions, and no questions of what I am explaining until the end. But, I will start there, to clarify your first inquiries.

"Yesterday, your sister was locked out of the apartment complex the two of you live in. She jumped for the fire ladder, just as it was struck with a strong electrical current. If she were a normal human, her body would not have been able to receive the shock that it did.

"That's where Hiei, Kuwabara, Yuusuke and I come in. In subtle ways, if you search your memory, you will find that we are everywhere you have been, for the past week. We were assigned to find out as much about you as was possible without raising question.

"You are not humans; at least, not fully. No hints of your parentage have been revealed, but we are positive that you are Phoenix hanyous, one of the rarest breeds, aside from the Spirit Fox, known to Makai. You are excellent healers, which explains that the need of Yukina's healing was not required.

"Yes, hanyous exist, along with every type of demon you could possibly imagine, and a few more.

"Which leads this explanation to Hiei and myself, and our involvements in Yuusuke and Kuwabara's life.

I, myself, am a Spirit Fox, only, a little more complicated. I should say, _was _a Spirit Fox. "Another's death was the beginning of my life as I am now. Youko Kurama was a Rei Kitsune. He developed a human body after learning to pick locks, and grew among the less admiral groups of Makai as one to be feared.

"He disposed of his first accomplice after seeing that he was a rash hindrance, and spent many a decade on a solo career, until he met a bat demon. They were equals in skill, disposition and power, and quickly learned that they could become rich if the joined forces. Lured into a trap on a raid sixteen years ago, Youko's accomplice sacrificed himself so the Kitsune could get away. But the fox himself was badly injured, and only escaped through transforming his ki, and entered my mother's unborn embryo before I had a proper soul. About four years ago I met Hiei when a demon came to town, and we worked along side each other."

" Who'd've known Hiei could work with others."

" ' No interruptions' included you too, Kuwabara."

" Sorry, Kurama."

" Then, two years ago, Hiei called me to his side with a plan to steal three dark artifacts from the Reikai vaults. We were caught by Yuusuke, who was in his very first days of his Spirit Detective duty.

" He received this position only a month after the first time he died."

" Yuusuke died!"

" Yes, Aijou. He was hit by a car saving a child, but there was no place in Heaven nor Hell for him, so he performed a test to bring himself back to life, under the watchful eyes of a chipper Grim Reaper, Botan. It was found out that the Death Experience gave Yuusuke an inept ability to see demons, and produce Spirit Energy. Kuwabara, because of his Sixth Sense, also produces control over Spirit Energy, just not as strong as Yuusuke's. Questions, comments?"

Ai and Uki stared at the four in front of them, jaws slack.

" One. We fit in with _some_one!" Uki asked, expression of pure happiness.

" How totally a Ukime response," Yuusuke moaned, falling back.


	7. Stimulation for the Charity Worker

What the hell, guys? This ain't charity, I need somethin' more than ramen to keep me goin'! Review!


End file.
